Melee Over the Onigiri
by Jonaleepuff
Summary: REMASTERED! What is happiness? One wish couldn't possibly be enough for anybody. Surely, it doesn't take seven guys fighting over one girl to find that one out. Tohru x Kyou.Yuki.Momiji.Hiro.Ayame.Hatsuharu.Ritsu
1. Introduction

**Melee Over the Onigiri**

Shigure Sohma sighed and leaned his head into the palm of his hand. It had been less than two weeks since the 'event' as everyone secretly called it, and slowly things were becoming normal. Normal and boring, that is. Kyo and Tohru were so inseparable that they were beginning to resemble twins. Yuki, on the other hand, was constantly trying to get between them.

Yuki didn't seem to mind the occasional talk, but he prevented anything more than that. Kagura, on the other hand, was suffering from complete shock and was in the state of denial. Did her unwavering years of undying love mean nothing to Kyo? Was she so pathetic that someone else could come into his life and eclipse her as if she was nothing?

Shigure narrowed his eyes and suddenly it clicked. Quickly he picked up the telephone beside him and punched in several numbers.

"We're home!" Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru exclaimed all at once.

He brought the receiver away from his face. "Welcome home." Receiving no reply now, he went back to his business. "One, two," He would pick up, now.

"Sohma house. Sohma Hatori speaking," a familiar and monotone voice answered.

"Hey, hey Ha-san," Shigure laughed. "Are you busy right now?"

Hearing a pause, Shigure guessed that Hatori went to check his schedule. "Actually, ye-"

"Great! Can you call the guys and tell them to come over here?" He asked right away. Surely Hatori was never so busy that he couldn't hang out with his best friend in the entire world! That being Shigure of course.

"What are you up to?" Hatori asked with a threatening tone. "I know you're up to something. You always phone me when you're up to something."

Shigure thought for a moment and asked, "What about that one time Tohru-kun was hurt?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You may fool everyone else Shigure, but you can't fool me...I'm no one's fool. Always remember that I know where you live. I know where you sleep at night. I know what you ate for breakfast." Hearing nothing on Shigure's end, he asked, "Am I scaring you?"

"Y-Yes." Shigure replied shakily.

"Good. Always know that I'm watching you. I have eyes everywhere in your house. Now, was there something you wanted?" He asked calmly.

Now hesitant, Shigure asked, "Can you tell Momiji, Hiro, Aya, Hatsuharu and Ritsu to come over here? Of course, you're invited too."

"Now I know you're up to something," Hatori spoke. "All right, so you don't want Kagura over there?"

"Yes."

An hour later the doorbell rang. Tohru, who was preparing tonight's dinner made her way to the door. "I'll get it!"

"Ah, Tohru-kun," Shigure interrupted, causing her to immediately stop. "This has something to do with the main house, so I'll get it. If you don't mind, we'll discuss things in the living room."

"Yes..." She understood. Even though she was part of their household, she wasn't a part of their family. She could never truly be a part of their family. Slowly she walked back to her bedroom and closed the door.

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, we have guests!" Shigure smiled as he walked towards the door.

As Kyo and Yuki walked downstairs, Hatori walked through the door followed by Ayame, Momiji, Hiro, Hatsuharu, and Ritsu. Kyo and Yuki both noticed everyone else looked confused as to why they had come; everyone excluding Momiji of course. He loved being called out for no apparent reason. It surprised everyone even more that Ritsu was starting to dress more like a man.

"Tohru," Momiji started. "Where's Tohru?"

Within a split second, Kyo was beating on Momiji. "Why are you guys here?" He asked in a low and threatening growl.

"Wah! Kyo's picking on me! B-Because Shi-chan invited us!"

Shigure sighed and cleared his throat, "Everyone gather in the living room. The meeting is about to start." With that one sentence he caught everyone's attention.

"What's this about Shigure?" Yuki asked suspiciously. He wouldn't normally call a meeting like this and exclude Tohru. Then again, he would never call a gathering a 'meeting'.

"Yeah, what the hell is this?" Kyo seconded. His temple was throbbing and everyone took notice of it.

Once everyone settled down, Shigure stood in the center of the room. He made eye contact with each individual before speaking. "What I'm proposing is a contest…Or, a _competition_."

"A...competition?" Ritsu repeated. "What's it about?"

"A race." Before anyone could talk, he explained, "The winner will get one wish granted. It can be any wish they desire. The competition will span two weeks."

"What kind of race lasts two weeks?" Hatori asked.

Shigure placed a hand on his side triumphantly. "Easy! The race to see who can get Tohru-kun to like them the most."

Kyo and Yuki were instantly on their feet. "What kind of a competition is that?"

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, you shouldn't frown too much or you might end up with wrinkles like Ha-san." Shigure smiled. Hatori glared in response.

Hiro closed his eyes shut and waved his hand in disinterest. "I don't see what the point of this is. Why would we do something stupid like that just for a stupid wish?"

Shigure smiled. And here he thought the kid was smarter than that. "Because Hiro-kun, do you really want Tohru-kun hanging around Sa-chan all the time, do you? If you win this, you could tell her not to hang around her anymore." His answer was light and blunt and got Hiro thinking. "However, there is one more condition. No one must bring up the fact that this is all but a competition. If I find out someone has broken that rule, that person will be disqualified and suffer the consequences. Now, who's in?"

"I am," Kyo, Yuki, and Hiro instantly said. Ayame, Hatsuharu, and Ritsu, on the other hand, were still thinking.

_This is it!_ Ritsu thought. _My first step on becoming a real man! I have to stand up for myself! I have to show them that I'm not useless!_ "M-me too..."

_Two weeks..._Hatsuharu's mind echoed. _Let's see...I don't have anything planned other than school. And if I enter, I can see Yuki everyday..._ "All right, I'm in."

_Gure-san and Tori-san aren't going to enter, so it's up to me!_ Ayame schemed. _That and this'll shake Yuki-kun up a bit. Maybe he'll start looking up to his older brother._ "I shall enter as well."

"The competition starts tomorrow." Shigure smiled.


	2. Day 1: Part 1 of 2

Despite it being a Saturday morning, Yuki Sohma woke up bright and early. He figured last night he would have the upper hand if he woke up before Kyo did. That would mean more alone time for him and Tohru. And to show how hyped up he was about this, he woke up an hour earlier than usual to prep. This included taking a shower, washing his face, brushing his teeth and flossing. However, this time he gargled with mouthwash twice. After all this, he even put on some cologne. Yes, there was no way he was going to lose to Kyo!

Now feeling confident and ready to start his day, Yuki ran down the stairs and put on a warm smile to greet Tohru. "Good morning, Honda-sa-"

However, his greeting was cut off by the icy glare of Kyo's.

"Ah!" Tohru squeaked. "Good morning Yuki-kun, you're up early! I didn't start breakfast yet! I'll get started right away! I hope you don't mind waiting!"

"Ah, yeah." Yuki murmured. When he turned to look at Kyo, a triumphant smirk was on Kyo's face. A smirk saying, _I beat you to her_. "So Honda-san…"

"Yes?" Tohru asked. She turned around and settled her gaze on the handsome and seductive prince.

"What exactly did you and Kyo talk about when I wasn't here?" He asked her just before turning to Kyo and smirking back. An embarrassed and shock-stricken expression crossed Kyo's face, which made Yuki want to grin from ear to ear.

"Oh, he just asked me how I was and offered if he could help." She explained to him bluntly. She didn't notice Kyo who was completely red in the face.

"Did he mention how beautiful you look today?" Yuki asked with the usual friendly smile on his face. Only this time, he looked more seductive than friendly, which petrified Kyo.

"Eh? N-no! He didn't!" Tohru exclaimed as she waved her hands in protest.

Since Kyo was naturally bad at complimenting anyone, Yuki definitely had the upper hand. Without the ability and skill to compliment people, what other shot at success did Kyo possibly have? Yuki was sure he was a shoe-in for this contest. He may as well go all out now. "Hey, Honda-san?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go for a walk later today?"

"I'd love to!" Tohru responded, causing Yuki to sneer at Kyo even more.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Kyo suddenly interrupted before creating another glaring scene between Yuki and himself.

Tohru turned to Kyo and smiled, "Yes! It's the three of us then."

"Tohru-kun," Shigure called out, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes," Tohru responded quickly. Turning to Kyo and Yuki, she smiled and told them, "Ah, excuse me."

Not long after Tohru's departure, Kyo and Yuki began fighting. "What did you do that for you idiot cat?" Yuki spat, his eyes narrowed and that look in his eyes again. The look that seemed to say, _I'm superior to you in every way_.

"What do you mean, _what did I do that for_?" Kyo repeated. "What did youdo _that_ for? There's no way I'm going to lose Tohru to a damn rat like you!"

"Well get used to it, idiot cat." Yuki growled. "She won't be yours, Ayame's, or anyone's but mine."

"In your dreams!" Kyo yelled, stumbling forward and grabbing Yuki by the collar. "I don't care if I can't beat you in academics or martial arts. Even if I can't…at least I'll still have her!"

Yuki stood his ground. "I think you'll find yourself adding 'wooing Honda-san' to that list. There is no possible way you are going to win this competition."

Kyo's grasp tightened and suddenly his fist was heading right towards Yuki. "Laugh it up!"

"Shigure-san?" Tohru called as she stood in front of the door leading to his room.

"Come in, come in." Shigure replied casually.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked him. A smile was playing on her face and for some reason she couldn't help but feel unusually happy.

"Have a seat." He instructed her, friendly gesturing to the open seating spot at his working table in front of him. Obediently, she sat down and waited for him to continue. "How are things going?"

Tohru had a taken aback look on her face. "Everything is fine…Why do you ask?"

"Ah, never mind." He quickly covered. He couldn't let Tohru find out about the competition that was happening. She would just find out at the end...maybe. "Is breakfast ready yet?"

A panicky expression covered Tohru's face. "A-Ah! No, not yet! I'm sorry! I'll get it started right away!"

"It's all right, it's all right." He laughed, trying to ease her. By the time he realized it, she had already run out the door.

Now alone in his room, he smiled to himself. "It's great to be young."

When Tohru re-entered the kitchen, she noticed Kyo and Yuki had vanished.

"That's strange...Where did Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun go…" She asked herself aloud, completely oblivious to the fact that she was supposed to be making breakfast. It wasn't until then when she heard shouting coming from outside.

"All right, damn rat! Prepare to die!" An unmistakable voice yelled.

"I've heard that one before..." Yuki's smooth and undeniably cool voice replied.

Tohru quickly ran outside and saw an enraged looking Kyo running at Yuki at full force. Obviously they had another fight. "Kyo-kun!" She yelled as a reaction towards all of the violent acts that were going on.

Instantaneously, Kyo stopped practically in mid-air. His fist stood only inches away from where Yuki's face was and an unmistakable grin took over Yuki's face.

"Too bad; you were this close. I wonder what would happen if Honda-san were to see how far you are from defeating me again. Would that take off some points for you? Let it be known that you will never defeat me," He paused to lean in close enough to whisper the last two words: "in anything."

Kyo's eyes widened and Yuki lifted his leg and hit Kyo with a roundhouse kick, sending him flying into a nearby field of grass, bruised and defeated. Horror-stricken, Tohru immediately ran to Kyo, "K-Kyo-kun!"

Flashbacks of the incident that happened only moments ago had begun to play back in his mind. "I almost hit him," Kyo murmured quietly.

She flocked to his side. "But you didn't."

"I wanted to."

"But you didn't."

"If I were to win against him...everyone would be proud of me," He admitted, sitting up and wiping his face. He might as well have gotten comfortable while he was there. After all, that is where their fights mostly finished. "They would finally accept me."

_I'm proud_, Tohru wanted to say. The truth was she really was proud that Kyo didn't hit Yuki when she called his name, but in return, Yuki hit Kyo. She couldn't believe what she had seen back there; Yuki attacking Kyo like that. It must have been the worse fight they have ever been in because Yuki normally never attacked like that.

"Forget it." Kyo suddenly interrupted. "It's just a hopeless dream, anyway." The words Yuki spat at him were starting to sink in. Before he realized it, an unmistakable shaky feeling filled his lungs. Yuki was such a rat bastard! There was no way he was going to forgive him for embarrassing him like that. In front of Tohru, too! Did he have no shred of pity or sympathy at all? Then again, he wouldn't want his pity either. Actually, he wouldn't want anything to do with him. Thinking this, Kyo sat up and brushed some soil from off his pants. "But it's all right."

"Is that so?" Tohru asked. "How is it okay?"

Kyo thought for a moment, and then flushed when he asked, "Well, I have you…right?"

Tohru's expression softened and she extended a hand towards Kyo. "Yes! Do you still want to help me make breakfast? I would like some company."

Smiling in response, Kyo took her hand in his and walked inside the house.

An hour later, Tohru served breakfast. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru sat in the dining room eating. The table was properly set as usual, but the food was looking—and tasting—a bit strange.

"Honda-san," Yuki started, fully aware that Kyo's glance switched to him instead of the food before him. Knowing this, he asked, "Is there a reason why the scrambled eggs are looking a bit strange?"

"Shut up!" Kyo spat at him. "I'd like to see you do better!"

"It's because Kyo-kun helped me with preparing." Tohru responded sweetly. "It may look a bit strange, but Kyo-kun did his best."

Shigure looked at Kyo and merely smiled. _Kyo-kun really has the upper hand. I'm not sure if Yuki-kun even stands a remote chance._

After breakfast, Tohru washed the dishes with Yuki, who offered to help prior. Kyo sat at the nearby table so he could eavesdrop on everything they were saying and Shigure sat inside his room listening through a plastic cup. This way, he would definitely have the slightest idea of what was going on. Instead, to his surprise, he didn't hear anything until the point when they were finished doing the dishes.

The first one to break the silence was Tohru, "Shall we go on the walk, then?" She asked someone. He couldn't tell if it was Kyo or Yuki she was asking.

With one word, that question was easily cleared up. "Ah, yeah."

Now, who the hell says, 'Ah, yeah'? Not Kyo, that's for sure. Obviously, she was referring to Yuki. _Hmm...Yuki-kun seems to be catching up. Certainly interesting considering what happened during breakfast._ Shigure thought silently as he took mental notes. This was very important.

"Are you ready, Kyo-kun?" Tohru suddenly asked, causing Shigure's ear to twitch. What did she mean, "Are you ready to go, Kyo-kun"? Why was she was inviting _both_ of them on a walk? What kind of a competition was this?

"Yeah," was Kyo's simple reply.

Well, that settled it, Shigure sighed. They were still neck-to-neck with each other. Tohru didn't like anyone of them better than she did the other one. Then again, there was that scene from before breakfast.

Right after he talked to Tohru she rushed into the kitchen, and when she did Shigure remembered something he wanted to ask her. When he got there though, he managed to spy on a little scenario that was happening outside. _Ah, because of that incident, that must mean Kyo-kun is in the lead! Good work, Kyo!_

"I'm going to tell Shigure-san that we're leaving." Tohru told them before it was quiet. Instantly, Shigure hid the plastic cup up his sleeve right before Tohru called in, "Shigure-san?"

"Yes, Tohru-kun?"

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, and I are going for walk. Is that alright?" She asked him through the thin door.

"Of course," he replied shortly. "Take your time."

"We'll be back soon."

Hearing a faint sound of the door closing, Shigure grinned to himself and put away the plastic cup he was hiding. It was time to go. He threw on a pair of sandals, grabbed a notebook and pen and headed for the door. After making sure the door was locked, he closed the door behind him.

_The weather outside is beautiful, perfect for a walk_. Shigure echoed repeatedly. It had been a while since he had been outside like this. It was nice to get out occasionally; he should do it more often. Then again, there was the whole editor thing. She would probably come and stalk him while he was out for his walks. There was no way he could get away with that.

It wasn't long until he caught up to the three of them and when he did, he witnessed yet another, scenario. He quickly hid behind a tree so they couldn't see him, but so he could still see them. Kyo was walking on Tohru's left side while Yuki was walking on Tohru's right side. Shigure knew of course, that this could only mean one thing.

War.

Almost instantly, Kyo reached for Tohru's hand and took it into his. "What are you doing, Kyo-kun?"

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked her levelly. "We always walk like this."

Yuki had this dejected look on his face, which made Tohru feel sorry for him. She felt so sorry, that she took his hand in hers and smiled at him.

"Oh?" Shigure grinned. This was getting good. Kyo was too good for Yuki, but Yuki was still in the running. Taking out the notebook, he scribbled down something and laughed, "Haha, those two."

"And what exactly are you doing?" A voice asked from behind him.

"Ahh!" Smile disappearing, Shigure turned around to look at the person, or thing, that asked that.

"Do you want to keep it down, they might hear you." The nonchalant voice told him.

It was Hatori.

"Ah, Ha-san, you scared me out of my wits." Shigure laughed.

Hatori stared at him as he always did and asked, "A short trip, I presume?"

"Very funny. Anyway, what are you doing here? I didn't think I would see you for a good two weeks."

"Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to come here. It's just that…" Hatori looked behind him and then pointed towards a random area of some more trees, "They wanted to."

As if on cue, Momiji's loud voice sounded through the forest. "Where's Tohru? Tohru, Tohru!"

A couple of birds flew out of the trees when he yelled. Even Shigure didn't know that there were that many birds in the forest. Leaning forward to check on them, Shigure saw that they had stopped walking and seemed to be looking around as if something was closing in on them.

"M-Momiji?" Kyo choked.

"Momiji-kun's here!" Tohru said in, what sounded to be, delight.

"KYO-KUN!" Flocks of birds flew into the air after they heard that roar. It was almost as if an unknown force pulled them into the air against their own will.

Kyo's eyes widened and he left Tohru's hand fall to her side. "K-Kagura!"


	3. Day 1: Part 2 of 2

A wave on panic as well as disappointment washed over Kyo. He was completely crushed. Things were going so well and now...

"Wh-What?" He sputtered as his mind scrambled around, trying to think of anything that could possibly drive her away. Nothing came to mind. Desperately, he tried to foresee where the brutal attack would come from.

_What indeed_. Shigure thought silently. Now, why _would_ Kagura should up when the last time he saw her, she was having a nervous breakdown? When it came to the competition, it was a back-stabbing technique. Anyone would think it was Yuki, but something else made him want to think again.

Hatori took his glasses off and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Do you plan on stopping anytime soon?"

"Yes, yes." Shigure huffed, clearly distraught. "Much later on."

Like Kyo, Tohru felt a slight pang of disappointment hit her. She was really enjoying herself and—what was she thinking? She had no right to think that way! After all, she only had reasons to be grateful.

Yuki, meanwhile, wanted to laugh at Kyo. He wanted to mock his pathetic attempt at winning Tohru's affection. But before the thought could become an action, he reminded himself that Kyo would get his just desserts any second now.

Suddenly, Kyo's cry filled the air. A cry symbolizing many things: frustration, pain, and even annoyance. Yes indeed, Kyo had just received his just desserts, which would mean a crushing hug from Kagura. That is, only after she beat him up.

"Kyo-kun!" Kagura squealed all too loudly. Excitement and happiness overflowed from her voice and almost drowned her unwilling target. All in the meantime, her grip never loosened.

"K-Kagura?" He choked. "What…are you doing here?"

Almost involuntarily, Kagura let go of him and stepped back to face Tohru and Yuki as well. "Well, Hiro-kun calmly explained to me that the only reason Tohru returned to the house carrying you like that was because she was worried about you. Naturally she would, considering you're her friend and all," she paused momentarily to look at Tohru, "right Tohru?"

Everyone's breath was held on this moment.

Kyo...

Yuki...

And even Kagura...

Tohru paused for what she thought was a long time and looked over at Kyo, almost as if to find the answer in his eyes. He looked so scared...so afraid of what her answer would be. His eyes seemed to be pleading her to say no, but she could sense his doubt that she wouldn't follow through with it. When he turned away, she was left asking herself,

_What am I supposed to say?_

What about Yuki? She liked him, too. But the question was did she like him as much as Kyo? Not even she knew the answer to that. When she thought of the words to tell Kyo that night, didn't she think of Yuki as well? And there he was, staring at her with those wide violent eyes. The violet eyes that were so soft and so caring.

_Don't I like him as well?_

And what about Kagura? What if she told her no? She had always found it amazing how she could possibly like one and only one person throughout that entire time and she couldn't just take Kyo away like that. She stared at her just as evenly as Yuki. It was almost like she was begging her to say "yes".

_Besides, doesn't Kagura-san like him more?_

"Yes." She replied, causing Yuki and Kagura's expression to suddenly become more relaxing. But before she could bother to check Kyo's expression, he stormed off, causing Kagura to follow him leaving Yuki and Tohru alone.

_I'll make you pay for this, Hiro._ Kyo contemplated silently.

A look of confusion crossed Tohru's face. Did she really just say yes? Was that what she meant to say? Did she really tell him all those things with only the intent of being friends?

"Honda-san?" Yuki started slowly.

Swiftly, Tohru's gaze averted to Yuki. "Yes?" She asked.

Looking away, Yuki tried to conjure up the right words to tell her. Things were just about as good as it was going to get right now. He might as well just say what he can to make his status even better. "I was glad," He said before he turned to Tohru and smiled the warmest smile. The smile was warm, but it showed the slightest bit of shrewdness. "That you said that."

"Yuki-kun..."

"This won't do." Shigure frowned. "I was betting on Kyo-kun."

"I'm betting on Hatsuharu." Hatori replied.

Looking back, Shigure asked, "Haru?"

"He may look dazed, but he's a serious guy." He explained before bringing out a cigarette and lighting it.

Shigure focused back to Yuki and Tohru and took out his pen. "I see."

"Yuki-kun!" Ayame's voice sounded on cue. Yes, that was all he needed to make his day. His psycho, idiotic, older brother. Things were doomed. "Your dear, loving and compassionate older brother has come to visit you!"

Seconds of anticipation, seemed like forever until Ayame appeared in Yuki's view. And there he was; Ayame Sohma. "S-Stay away!" Yuki hissed, completely blocking Ayame's path to Tohru.

Deafly, Ayame casually strolled towards Yuki. "Oh, do not worry yourself, Yuki." He insisted half-heartedly. "Although I know you're happy to see me, I have other matters to attend to. And you know, which matters I mean, don't you?" He couldn't help but smile at Yuki's horrified expression.

After that statement, Ayame brushed past him to move towards Tohru. "Tohru-kun!" He started eccentrically.

"Ayame-san," Tohru smiled, "good afternoon."

"Always so polite, I see." He told her rather teasingly.

Yuki, on the other hand, was stuck standing all alone while his older brother and Tohru chatted away actively. Things weren't going good. Right when he managed to get rid of Kyo, his brother showed up. But that also must have meant that...

"How did this happen?" Kyo asked as he stirred the pot of stew he was cooking. "How did Tohru end up leaving for the main house while all of you guys sleep here overnight?" The pot he cooked with was the size of a cauldron and was more than enough for the four people that inhabited the house.

"That's what I'd like to know." Yuki muttered while he sat at the kitchen table along with Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, Ayame, Ritsu, Hatsuharu and Hiro. All of them chatted away enthusiastically with each other, or mostly argued about who was going to win.

"All right then." Shigure suddenly voiced out of the blue loud enough to be heard amongst the other squabbling Sohmas. "What I hold here, if two bowls." Instantly, Kyo and Yuki's attention flew towards him.

"What's the point of that?" Hiro interrupted.

"Hiro-kun, you should listen before you ask questions. As I was saying, in these bowls hold the set date of when you will go on a date with Tohru-kun. The bowl in my right hand has the date of when you'll go while the bowl in my left hand has the location. One by one, you will reach for a slip in each bowl." Before anyone could reach for the bowls, Shigure added, "There are a set number of days, but much more than necessary type of dates. I have brainstormed on any and every possible date and wrote it down. Notice how this bowl is bigger? All right…now one by one, reach in these bowls and pick out a slip. Make sure you don't peek. After you get your slips, you have to announce where you're going and what type of date it is so I can mark it down."

Hatsuharu stood up silently and picked a slip from both bowls and opened them. "Saturday. The beach."

Kyo could have fainted. Hatsuharu...with Tohru at the beach? What kind of a crazy plan was this? Who knows what kind of moves he was going to pull on her? What if he turned into black Haru?

Smiling, Shigure simply shook his head and jotted down what was said. Hatori shook his head as well, only to state how sad it all was. Shigure and his crazy plans. How many times did he need to be reminded that things didn't turn out like how they did in novels?

"Sunday: A day about town." Momiji said. "Yay! Me and Tohru are gonna go on a date about town!"

"Second Monday: a movie and dinner." Hiro announced, not too proudly.

"Watch, as I pull the winning pieces from these mere bowls!" Ayame laughed. "Second Friday: a picnic."

Kyo immediately tensed up when Yuki reached for the bowl. "Thursday," He spoke nonchalantly, "House dinner and a scary movie." Just then, Kyo could have died. Yuki was going to be alone with Tohru in the house? Not only Shigure, but what everyone else have against him?

"Second Wednesday: The...zoo." Ritsu said reluctantly.

Once Shigure was done scribbling, he looked up at Kyo. "Kyo-kun, it's your turn to pick."

Everyone's attention turned to Kyo instantly. Feeling like it was difficult to breathe, Kyo spat, "All right, all right!" Every so slowly, he walked towards the table and reached into the bowl with the last paper remaining. He opened it and muttered, "Tuesday."

"Hurry up already!" Hiro whined.

Yuki glared at him, his violet eyes full of detest. Kyo slowly reached for a piece of paper. Once he did grasped one, he slowly opened it. "A...mu-museum?"

It was dead silent for a while.

"Bw—Bwahahahaha!" Ayame and Momiji's laughter exploded. Hatsuharu, Ritsu and Hatori had cracked grins on their faces; Yuki and Shigure were chuckling slightly, and Hiro was saying something that sounded like 'Serves you right'.

Kyo shoved the paper in Shigure's face. "This is rigged! What kind of a date is a museum?"

"Just a second, Kyo-kun," Shigure said before he could storm off. "As everyone guessed, the Second states that their date will be held on the second week. The dates can start from when she wakes up, of course, to approximately twelve o'clock a.m. That is, if you're that merciless."

"That much time is overkill." Yuki murmured.

"The dates go as follows: Momiji-kun goes about town tomorrow, Kyo-kun goes to the museum on Tuesday, Yuki-kun watches a movie here after dinner on Thursday, Hatsuharu-kun goes to the beach on Saturday, Hi-kun goes to a movie and dinner with Tohru-kun on Monday of the next week, Ri-chan goes to the zoo on Wednesday, and Aya has a picnic on Friday. There is a day slot between each day because those days are free-for-alls. You can do whatever you want, including asking Tohru-kun for a date. It's up to you…Tomorrow is day two."


End file.
